solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Rune'Daathian
Overview Rested in the harsh desert continent of Rimal Al'ajdad, the people of Rune'Daathian Sultanate are an iron-willed people. With rich culture, a strong military and a quite specific way of life, Rune'Daathians are willing to go to any and all lengths to preserve this life they love so much, and seldom leave their continent, finding themselves most at home there, and other ways of life strange. Most lead a hardy life in Rimal Al'ajdad, only those who have the most riches live in a life of luxury. Rimal Al'ajdad is a rather large continent, surrounded by a series of six smaller islands: Samakk, Tijara, Ahmid, Kharedan, Bilial, and Fahim. The mainland is typically what one speaks of when mentioning Rune'Daath, as the smaller islands mostly exist for the purpose of exporting and trade. No outsiders are allowed into the mainland. Social Statuses 'Rwh Alkhayin' The opposite of the Alrraei. These are families of Rune’Daathians who had multiple members of the family banished from the Sultanate. This has caused the entire family to be removed from society. The Rwh Alkhayin tend to travel in large groups of caravans, settling momentarily in areas to try and find others to trade with. Covered in head to toe with tattoos so as to have no way of hiding who they are if they attempt to enter society again. All of the Sultanate’s citizens fear becoming one of the roaming caravans, as far as to quickly correct the children who might show signs of non-ideal behaviors. Though, there are some who despise the ways of the cities and how the city is run. These are people are called Most of these roaming clans are peaceful, though there are few who will attack trade caravans or patrols that wander too close. There are many stories behind these nomadic people, covered in the dark ink, traveling through the dunes of Rimal Al'ajdad. 'Tathir Alkathban' Members of this status are born exiles. Though, they’re exiles trained to hunt down those who would try to re-enter society. The members of this are imposing and a fear to all exiles who would dare think of trying to re-enter. Known for their intense torture methods, these are not people to be messed with. They are silent defenders who are appreciated by no one. To leave the dunes and abandon their duty would mean to put themselves and their families to the blade, and the same torture given to the exiles they capture. Legends surround them, stories of dragging men behind their horses with ropes. Captured exiles being given minimal food or water, a crumb and a drop a day. Capturing members who tried to escape, and forcing them into servitude until they die. Syd Alttajir The ones in charge of large merchant companies and reach a faux-nobility status. These people usually hold a high position in small villages based around trade, or a position in a merchant’s guild in larger cities. Syd Alttajir are able to provide for their family and hold great feasts and parties. Some specialize in different resources to trade, ranging from crops to brothel workers. 'History' '''-Foundation of the Rune’Daathian Sultanate, 1E 1' Jawahir El-Hashem proclaims himself Grand Sultan, and unifies much of Ancient Rimal Al'ajdad, beginning the Sultanate of Rune’Daath. He establishes this as the ''Era of Prosperity. '''-Tale of the Fida'an, 1E 212' Though few and far between, historical records that mention the vibrant Sultanate and it's surroundings depict the region as a lush, verdant landscape. Though the reasons for the abrupt changes in many later records, documenting the region as a harsh desert unfit for the weak are entirely unknown, many Rune'Daathians would swear by the age old tale of the Fida'an. '-Formation of the Sultan’s Army, 2E 349' The Rune’Daathians went centuries without need of an army. Though, once a more organized nation of Ulyssa began looking to gain more land, refused to give up any land that they had laid claim to. The Sultan deemed that any fit for battle from the age of 16 and up be granted access to the army. This was mandatory and created quite a large, rag-tag group of soldiers. Though it was imposing nonetheless. '-War of Forgotten Sands , 2E 450' The Grand-Sultan's army would grow and become more akin to the modern Sultan’s army. With specialized branches focusing in different skillsets. This led to a conflict of borders against the once Ikhung kingdom that resided in the, now, Jawhira emirate. This was a long, lengthy battle that took 20 years before any resolution was found. '-Rune’Daath is Victorious, Reclaims Land, 2E 472' Rune’Daath wins the War of Forgotten Sands and expels the Ikhung out of Rimal Al’ajdad. This led to a large definite wall being built across the border between the Nobugo and Rimal Al'ajdad. '-Splitting of Emirates, 3E 234' After disputes and fighting between Emir Hanbal Salib and a Syd Alttajir by the name of, Ma’d Bazzi, in the old emirate of Almawani, the Grand Sultana Gharam El-Hashem decided to split the emirate in two. The northern half being known as Qarab and the southern becoming known as Khalij. '-The Tathir Alkhasis, 3E 1185' After a foreign king of Novania requests a meeting with the Grand Sultana, regarding slavers that stole citizens from their city, a first in Rune’Daath’s history. This spurred the Sultana’s war on slavery, ordering much of the slaver dens to be raided and torn apart. This becomes known as Purge the Vile, in common. Tathis Alkhasis, in Aiftadaa. 'Appearance' The people of Rimal Al'ajdad are often seen in a wide variety of dark skin tones, but their hair is quite light in color, ranging from blondes, to light browns, and even bordering white in some cases. Their eyes can only be compared to that of gemstones, often being colors like sapphire, amber, and emeralds. Loyalty, resolve, and self-worth are important qualities to the Rune'Daathian and often the main stream values. Their clothes often consist of standard desert garb made of light clothes that weave into loose fitting tunics and head-wear. Rune'Daathian 1.png Rune'Daathian 2.png Rune'Daathian 3.png Rune'Daathian 4.png Rune'Daathian 5.png Rune'Daathian 6.png Rune'Daathians are very dark skinned people, ranging from a tan to a dark brown. Their hair is generally light blonde, nearing whites even, to a very, very light brown. Some may dye their hair to get blacks or reds, although, again, these aren't natural colors for Rune'Daathian. They tend to have gem colored eyes, ranging from very vibrant blues, greens, and gold being the only unusual one. There's never been a Rune'Daathian with naturally pink or red eyes. Rune’Daathians who have children with non-Rune’Daathians tend to only show through in the eyes, and skin tone. 'Clothing' Very traditional desert clothing, if they were traversing the desert consisting of layered light and loose fabrics in earthen tones. The large walls of larger cities keep most sand storms out and allow the people to walk the streets without heavy wrapping. Those in the military braid their hair, and add beads to them the longer they serve. An old Rune'Daathian warrior would have braids that reached the floor should they be unraveled or let free. Military uniforms generally consist of lightweight armors no heavier than chain mail that allow for ease of movement and minimal heat retention. Commonly so, hardened leather is worn over thin chainmail, topped with a light colored cloth to ward off the sun and keep it from heating the armor below. Head wrappings were common and used to keep sand out of their faces. 'Society' 'Quirks' Rune'Daathians tend to be quite racist towards other races, seeing them as lesser for still following gods who they've yet to slay. Lighter skin would look very strange, or fascinating, to a Rune'Daathian who just left Rimal Al'ajdad, as typically only Rune'Daathians are allowed entry. Body hair is also something not common in Rune'Daath as a result of the heat and so the hairy features of colder cultures would seem bizarre. Rune'Daathians don't use just gold coins back home, they use a variety of gem coins for higher values. The currency in Rune'Daath is called Mal, fancily carved with varying values depending on size and variety of gemstone or metal. '''Naming Conventions' Rune'Daathian names abide by the following scheme: http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/arabic 'Practices and Beliefs' Honor, resolve, and self-worth are qualities that can be described as sacred to these people, it being the basic structures for they way of life. With such a firm belief in their culture and land, they do not allow other races to enter the continent of Rune'Daath. This is not intended to be hostile, they simple to not want the struggles of other nations and cultures to spread across their land like a disease. To be asked to come to Rimal Al'ajdad, without actually being Rune'Daathian, is a massive honor within their culture and often reserved for very important peoples in a Rune'Daathians life. This has happened once in all of Rune’Daath’s history, which led to the Tathis Alkhasis. Rune'Daathians rarely leave their country, wishing to serve and protect their land, but is not completely unheard of that one may leave in search of what else this world has to offer, carrying fond memories of their true home in their hearts. A Rune'Daathian may also leave when directly ordained by the Grand Sultan for expeditions or when banished. Banishment can result from being a heinous criminal, greatly disrespecting the Rune'Daathian culture or way of life, or proving that you shall not benefit the Rune'Daathian Sultanate in any way and are simply a nuisance. Upon being banished, the person is either marked by a scar or tattoo so the outside world may be aware of their wrong doings upon seeing then, and they are "gifted" a dagger, that many refer to commonly as "The blade of Redolence." Rune'Daathians believe that being banished and receiving scars/tattoos to show it is a faith worse than death, as they have disgraced their beloved homeland. The blade of Redolence is often referred to as a 'suggestion' for the banished person to seek justice upon themselves, or just serve as another reminder/memento of their once home. Due their association with banishment, tattoos and the act of suicide are highly taboo within Rune'Daath, both permanent repercussions of disgraceful behavior. Tattoos are not something a Rune'Daathian is to be proud of, and seeing tattoos on others may seem particularly bizarre or disgraceful. Only those who have forgone their beliefs, such as criminals would ever seek to receive a tattoo for any reason. On the matter of committing suicide, it is said that doing so traps the victim in limbo between life and death and their soul wanders the sands for the rest of eternity causing bad luck to those it passes by. Suicide is the most dishonorable death you may receive, and therefore the bodies of victims are not even buried or tended to and ignored entirely if possible, otherwise disposed of like trash. Blue is an esteemed color in the desert, a rare sight to find naturally is is associated with water and arcane essence which are both of great importance. As a result the color has come to be associated with prosperity, fertility and general health and therefore is a popular choice for decoration around homes. The color green is typically attributed to wealth and fortune due to its association with the emerald currency, and rarity in the desert. Earth tones are also appreciated just for their common presence in Rune'Daathian life, but holds no particular sentimental value beyond that. The art of medicine within Rune'Daath is a very vague science, heavily focused on herbal remedies and field medicine. Magical healers are extremely rare in Rimal Al'ajdad, and never relied on consistently. Generally speaking, medical treatment consists of a specific herb or combination of herb used to treat different conditions and ailments. Despite the arid environment of Rimal Al'ajdad's deserts, if one knows where to look herbal remedies are actually quite common, many of them also doubling as spices used in foods. Some of them are ingested such as illness remedies, while others are used in a powder form or mixed with water to form a paste to provide direct treatment. Bandages are of course used as well, generally made of cloth and soaked in yet another herbal remedy. Potions are generally uncommon and at the best just and herbal mixture submerged in water, far different than those found elsewhere in the world. Contraceptives are also commonplace, especially among the lower class of Rune'Daath who cannot afford to raise more than one or at the most two children. Funerals Death in Rune'Daath is seen as an incredibly honorable thing. It is smiled upon to die during a fight or battle. Be it with other Rune'Daathians, or the monsters that slink across the dunes of their homeland. A typical funeral might be along the lines of burning the body, as burying it in the sands could allow it to be easily revealed after a single sandstorm, and the body simply becomes food for the beasts. The ashes are likely let free into the sands, or to float off in a storm. Suicide is seen as dishonorable, and a sentence to a limbo. Those that commit suicide do not join their ancestors in the afterlife. They are left to wander aimlessly, never able to be reunited with those before them. 'Banishment' Rune'Daathians rarely leave their country, wishing to serve and protect their land, but is not completely unheard of that one may leave in search of what else this world has to offer, carrying fond memories of their true home in their hearts. A Rune'Daathian may also leave when directly ordained by the Grand Sultan for expeditions or when banished. Banishment can result from being a heinous criminal, greatly disrespecting the Rune'Daathian culture or way of life, or proving that you shall not benefit the Rune'Daathian Sultanate in any way and are simply a nuisance. Upon being banished, the person is either marked by a scar and tattoo so the outside world may be aware of their wrong doings upon seeing then, and they are "gifted" a dagger, that many refer to commonly as "The blade of Redolence." Rune'Daathians believe that being banished and receiving scars/tattoos to show it is a faith worse than death, as they have disgraced their beloved homeland. The blade of Redolence is often referred to as a 'suggestion' for the banished person to seek justice upon themselves, or just serve as another reminder/memento of their once home. Due their association with banishment, tattoos and the act of suicide are highly taboo within Rune'Daath, both permanent repercussions of disgraceful behavior. Tattoos are not something a Rune'Daathian is to be proud of, and seeing tattoos on others may seem particularly bizarre or disgraceful. Only those who have forgone their beliefs, such as criminals would ever seek to receive a tattoo for any reason. On the matter of committing suicide, it is said that doing so traps the victim in limbo between life and death and their soul wanders the sands for the rest of eternity causing bad luck to those it passes by. Suicide is the most dishonorable death you may receive, and therefore the bodies of victims are not even buried or tended to and ignored entirely if possible, otherwise disposed of like trash. 'Exile Scars and Tattoos' The tattoo or scarring depends on where they were exiled from, and the size and design depend on the severity of the crime, or reason. The areas in which one is tattooed depends on their social status. The scars position on the face is determined by the type of crime. Those which commit great treason by spreading lies of the Sultana or of an Alrraei will have the scar placed over the lips, for example. Nobles will be scarred with a straight line, and tattooed on their neck, collarbone and shoulder muscles and upwards. Soldiers are scarred with an ‘X’ and are tattooed on pectorals/chest, ribs, and around to the back. Civilians are scarred with a hook shaped cut, and are tattooed all along their arms, hands and shoulders. 'Easima' Much of the tattoos of this emirate are based around modern Rune’Daathian culture. Much of these tattoos are referred to a rangoli design. These designs are sometimes made with a muaqqat method, staining the skin with a paste, for the purpose of actors in a play in which the exile is killed or a main character is exiled and they are given their tattoos. Example: [1] [2] [3] 'Khalij' The tattoo designs of the farming based region of the Sultanate appear much less flowing and more harsh. They consist of thinner lines which make up the images. They are also much more based around animals or plants. Example: [1] [2] 'Jadar' These tattoos are seemingly inspired from various forms of art and trade, mainly the island inhabitants of Zavwhan. Example: [1] [2] 'Qarab' The exiles of Qarab are tattooed with very flowing curved designs. Differing from most of the other regions, those exiled from Qarab are given curved lines that represent the waves that splash against their beaches and ports. Example: [1] [2] [3] 'Jawhira' The exile tattoos of the Jawhira region are made of many interlocking shapes and designs. Exiles of Jawhira are most likely from the army and as such the tattoos reflect this. They are meant to seem powerful and bold. Example: [1] [2] [3] 'Social Views' Homosexuality in Rune'Daath is generally seen as a way of ending a bloodline, something that is frowned upon in the sands. There is a disdain towards the idea, and homosexual marriage is taboo. Families are generally large and one of the sons or daughters will continue the bloodline should one of the siblings not be physically capable. Most sons or daughters seen having relations with the same sex are usually not granted anything past a small sum of money in wills, and are immediately disqualified for holding the title of head of the house. These views can vary into the extreme in smaller, more closed off towns and villages. Cases of homosexuals being berated or treated poorly are common in these places. All the views of this subject trickle down from how a prominent house treat them. The more cruel the house, the more cruel homosexuals are treated. Polygamy is something only practiced by those of power or nobility, generally among the emirs. The Sultan or Sultana will only marry one to rule alongside them, should they wish to. It is quite common for them to have their bloodlines carried on through concubines if they wish to take no husbands or wives. They are known to coordinate great festivals should they, or their concubines, become pregnant. This is a customary tradition in Rune’Daath. It is believed that sharing graciously will bring good will and luck upon their child’s birth. Cross-dressing in Rune’Daath is seen as an affront to the Rune’Daathian pride in the self. The idea that you must maintain who you’re born as. Those found to cross-dressing are often berated to the point of being kicked out, or beaten by the more violent. 'Wedding Ceremony' A Rune'Daathian wedding, like all others, is an intimate affair which range from a modest gathering of just the two to-be-wed to a boisterous celebration which carries into the night and beyond. Unlike the picturesque wedding that most envision, however, it follows a structure unique to the culture. Foremost, there are no standard priests as a part of the Fida’an religion. Thus, one of status who has somehow touched the lives of the couple will preside over the wedding. For instance, a military superior may have the honor of presiding if there is a shared military background between the two. Other options may include a political leader or an elder of the family. Exiled Rune’Daathians or those simply venturing outside of Rune’Daath have taken to looking towards another Rune’Daathian to hold the ceremony, as it is believed that if a wedding be presided over by one not of Rune’Daathian blood, the marriage is tainted. The groom is expected to wear his house colors, or the colors of the country he serves at the time. Most commonly being the Sultanate’s Royal Family colors for soldiers of Rune’Daath. Along with this, they are expected to wear a decent amount of gold and silver jewelry. They must not be more expensive than the wedding jewelry that is meant to be shared and signify their marriage. The bride is expected to wear a minimum of three different colors, all being very bright in color. This is meant to accentuate the pale colors of the desert. Bright yellows, blues, golds, reds, and purples are very common colors to be dressed in. They usually wear a veil starting just below the eyes, usually with small metal accents that jingle as they move. Similar to clothing that belly dancers wear when they perform. The ceremony will begin before dawn, a tradition held from previous generations that the sun blesses those who work before the sun rises. It is also common to start the ceremony at this time, as the hot days are meant to be spent inside, celebrating and cooling off. The arrangement of seats would be placed in a circular pattern, surrounding a stage in the center. This is to symbolize that the couple have nothing to hide, and can be viewed from all angles to insure this. The one presiding over the wedding will stand at the stage's center facing the east, and the groom will stand to one side of the stage. Together they will await the bride, who will walk down the aisle, accompanied by a rising sun. This is commonly thought to be one of the most beautiful sights one should view in their life, alongside the birth of their children, and the good times shared with friends. The one presiding will use words that emphasize the value of the traditions, a praise of the Fida’an in conceiving this moment, and the bonds forged by the couple which coincide to the present. The couple will then exchange pieces of jewelry after affirming they wish to continue with the ceremony. The jewelry will often have familial importance, perhaps being an heirloom passed down for generations or, a made specifically with the family gem encrusted in it. Common pieces of jewelry include circlets, bracelets, and rings. It isn’t uncommon for families with shared ancestors, or shared bloodlines to have the same familial gem. Once the jewelry has been exchanged, the couple enter into a ribbon fastening ceremony. The one presiding takes out a length of silk cloth and asks the couple to embrace each other. This is known as the “mulzimat alddam”, or binding the blood in Common. The one presiding will ask the couple to affirm a number of vows. For each vow the couple affirms, the silk cloth will be wrapped around their waists or hips once, symbolizing a strengthening of bonds. The couple may be asked to make their own vows, offering a chance to offer more personal commitments to each other. The one presiding should warn the couple ahead of the ceremony that this question will be asked to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment. Finally, once the vows have been affirmed, the one presiding will pronounce them married and their vows may be sealed with a kiss. Afterwards, depending on the preference of the couple, may be preceded by lively music and dance, grand feasts, and an acceptance of gifts meant to help the newlyweds start a household. It is a common tradition that the first dance the couple will have they will have the ribbon still wrapped around them. This is much to the amusement of the bride and groom and all those attending. An example of a ceremony can be found here . 'Slavery' Slavery in Rune'Daath is outlawed, although it doesn't stop many slavers or black markets along the coast to continue the practice. The slave trade has always been an issue for the old Grand-Sultans of Rune'Daath, but they will often turn a blind eye as long as the traders do not cause trouble and keep to themselves in the underground. It has been a well kept secret though, and officials will deny that any activity runs through their town as to try to keep public opinion and outsiders views positive. That being said, Grand-Sultana Dhakiyah El-Hashem has been working hard and enacting laws to help weed out the slave trade and send it elsewhere. It is not uncommon for slaves to be kept outside of larger cities reach. 'Education' In a nation where militaristic might is the backbone of life and prosperity, nearly all advanced education is contained within the teachings of the Grand-Sultana's Military and relevant to one's specialized training. For example, the Shibha who are trained with explosives tend to be taught the finer details of physics to properly employ their skills with, hopefully, minimal error. The fields of math and physics are reasonably adept within the Sultanate, but what would be today called biology and chemistry are not so much. The fundamentals of making explosives are about as scientific as it gets, whereas much of Rune'Daathian medicine and health practice is steeped in mysticism and herbal remedies. The smaller populous of those who find themselves living life outside of the Rune'Daathian military tend to have conventional knowledge related to a trade or skill that they perform for typically their entire life. At a young age children will enter training under another craftsman and learn by observation and assistance until they are proficient themselves. Typically, a Rune'Daathian child is no longer considered as such at the age of 16 so by that point they must be able to perform a skill to a reasonably talented degree. Within the life of a servant, many servants come from long lasting bloodlines that have served their respective hosts for generations. Children begin helping their parents to serve their hosts at a young age and seamlessly are incorporated into doing so. Generally, this results in an affinity for performing household tasks such as cooking, cleaning, and running errands which is enough to get by. A notable example of well respected servant families are the few that serve the Sultana's bloodline, who being tasked with greater responsibility receive a higher degree of education and training. 'Magic' Those that enlist in the army are kept in training and enlisted for more than 5 years and weren't sent off to specialized training are then tested for the gift. Those that make it through and are positive of having it, are then sent to undergo more training. The next 5 years are dedicated to becoming trained as a mage and a soldier, before they believe you're ready for service. The mages of Rune'Daath have very little reason to leave, unless exiled. They are kept in the larger cities, to charge the crystals in towers, in case of an attack. These crystals form an arcane field over the city, keeping threats out and citizens inside. The most common fields of magic to be taught in Rune'Daath are Earth and Fire, out of respect for their ancestors who used the magics to tear Abia out of the sky. It was earth mages who were said to have torn the walls from the ground to secure Rune'Daath, and fire mages represent the fury of the sun that scorched their lands. Rarely, water mages do come to existence almost always living close by an oasis, or the sea. They are quite respected due to their rarity, and often take the vital roles of healers as there are no other arcane healers in the nation. It is rare for one to learn a magic outside of those three, though, those who do are usually quiet about it. It is frowned upon to learn a branch of magic outside of fire, earth, or water. They see no need for the rest as these work well enough for the tasks they wish to accomplish. Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Aurosi Cultures